


I Hate Black Friday Shopping

by XXxJayexXx



Series: Thanksgiving Event [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Black Friday, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Shopping, Thanksgiving, Trampling, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXxJayexXx/pseuds/XXxJayexXx
Summary: Yumichika takes you shopping and you absolutely hate it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Finishing up some of the prompts from my Thanksgiving event. This is prompt #4 a Yumichika x Reader drabble. (From Tumblr)

“I hate Black Friday shopping!” you grumbled as you toted around your boyfriend’s heavy shopping bags. “In fact, how in the hell did I get roped into being your slave? It’s supposed to be my day off and instead of us spending quality time together like a normal couple, I’m stuck in the world of the living getting trampled on by crazy people, just so you can buy shit for less, that you’re probably never going to wear!”  
“Y/n don’t be rude, besides we are spending quality time together. Shopping on Black Friday is what couples do. If you would stop that insufferable complaining of yours, you would be able to see that, and for your information a beautiful creature such as I will in fact wear all of which I just bought, so there.” Yumichika sassed back as the both of you continued to make your way around the crowded mall.  
“More like they only do this if they want to die, but whatever you say you egotistical asshole, and you call me the rude one.” You huffed back.  
“Y/n what did I just get done telling you? Stop complaining before that pretty face of yours gets wrinkles. Wrinkles are so ugly, you don’t want that do you?”  
“I rather have wrinkles than to continue to be in this hellhole.”  
“Alright that’s enough out of you! If you will cease that god awful complaining of yours, then I will buy that box of candy you’ve been hounding me for.”, he bargained as he stopped walking to fix you with a glare. Stopping in your tracks as well, you looked at him with a mischievous smile.  
“I’ll consider your offer if you add in milkshakes for every time you drag me to the world of the living.”  
“Ugh fine, but you’re going to get fat.”, he stated as he flipped his hair back and started walking again. Following suite you happily replied, “Sweet, and I’ll take my chances thank you very much. Oh yeah and if you ever decide you want to get trampled on by random strangers next year for some stupid shit, you should probably take Ikkaku’s dumbass. He doesn’t do anything, but fight and sleep.”  
“SHUT UP!!!!!!”


	2. Thanksgiving event prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts from my Thanksgiving event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post the prompts.

1\. “Meeting the family for Thanksgiving”

2\. “Let’s make a wish on the wishbone”

3\. “Cooking Thanksgiving together”

4\. “I hate Black Friday shopping”

5\. “Crazy family shenanigans”

6\. “Pie eating contest”

7\. “Thanksgiving dinner”

8\. “What I’m thankful for”

9\. “Thanksgiving Day parade”

10\. “I’m never celebrating Thanksgivings again”

11\. “My food’s the best”

12\. “Where’s the Cranberry sauce?”

13\. “What’s your favorite past Thanksgiving?”

14\. “What’s your favorite food?”

15\. “Um…How do you cook a turkey?”

16\. “What’s your recipe for…”

17\. “What’s your favorite pie?”

18\. “Where are you putting all that food?”

19\. “This could be a new tradition”

20\. “Your Grandma is a saint”


End file.
